


Eden's Deviancy

by Hannahshobbiez



Category: Connor Detroid Become Human, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Becomes Deviant Sooner, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Developing Relationship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahshobbiez/pseuds/Hannahshobbiez
Summary: Hank wants your help with a case at the Eden Club. But you've bitten off more than you can chew.





	1. Leap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work on AO3, so I hope you enjoy it!  
> I liked the idea of androids being able to download viruses and give them to other androids through touch and wanted to add it to this.  
> Reader is Female, [f/n] and [y/n] are yours to choice. I'd like to give the surname Reader as it'll help out a lot with the story idea.  
> I'd like to imagine Connor as part deviant, he hasn't fully deviated but the mission focus side of him is still there.  
> This is a semi-serious story but it will include the porny stuff soon I promise. I like being descriptive.

You thought work would just be plain and simple like all the others days but turns out your next week was about to get busy, and quick.

You were sat at your desk, reviewing the case you were currently on and liaising with your colleagues for the best approach to continue your investigation. You worked mainly on stakeouts and inside jobs, organising dates, personas and time schedules of criminals. It was stressful, knowing if a new employee at their favourite burger joint will look too suspicious to be police. But you had a 95% Success record that you were very proud of.

"Reader." A gruff and husky voice chimed beside you.  
You blinked momentarily, thoughts processing as it wasn't a familiar voice you were use to hearing. You looked up, mug in hand with a semi-warm coffee sitting inside.

Hank Anderson, you heard the stories from your peers about his work with investigations, he was well reserved and didn't enjoy the company of others when invited to the bar for celebrations when a case was cracked. His clothing style was laid back compared to the white collars and smart wear that dominated the office.

"Lieutenant Anderson, What brings you to my desk?" You placed the coffee cup down onto your desk and places your hands on the edge, pushing yourself away and letting the wheels of the chair take you away, you raised yourself up, extending a hand out to shake his. He gingerly took it and shook with a firm grip before eagerly releasing your hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"eeeh, I've just been made aware of a case involving more rebel androids and a Red Ice bust... Maybe your team are working on it but i'd like to shoot an idea your way. I don't think this case is for me." He shuffled and dug a foot into the carpet. Clearly uncomfortable with the task at hand.

"Oh, of course, sir. Shall I accompany you to your desk?"

"NO! no no no. It's a bit too explicit to be talking in the office, I wanted to discuss it outside of work... Jimmy's if you prefer it?"

"It'll be a pleasure Lieutenant, just come and grab me when you are thinking of heading out."

He was looking to the floor, nodding as if in agreement before turning on his heel, his figure disappearing between glass divides of the desks and plopped himself down sluggishly at his own desk. Initiating Connor to revert his gaze from his own computer screen and down at Hank. You could see him wave his hand around, explaining his discomfort to the android before half-heartedly waving his hand in your direction. Connors' head turned to your direction, his arm smoothly raising up to a short and sharp wave of his hand, an awkward smile from his lips, before resetting back to his previous positioning, focusing on the computer screen.

\----

Time past, and you were slowing falling asleep at your desk, you clicked at a few emails to read, and booked tickets to a Basketball game for a colleague to bust an abusive drug dealer. Forwarding the tickets onto your colleague in an email before slouching yourself deeper into your chair.

"[L/N] Get up, let's go." A sharp push on your shoulder caught you by surprise and you shot up straight in your chair. Hank wasted no time in wanting to leave the station. You hooked your coat up from the small clothes hook beside your desk and turned off your computer, brushing your uniform down of any creases before following Hank and Connor to Jimmys.

\----

With the three of you seated in a booth, you take out a nifty little notebook from your coat pocket, fixing your hair up lazily into a bun. You were sat opposite Hank and Connor.

"Alright Reader, I ..."  
"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I do have a name...and if you're requesting my help, and if I chose to accept it, it's better to leave out any formalities, wouldn't you think?" You leaned in as you spoke, a coy smirk on your face as you pointed the pen you were holding at Hank, circling it between your fingers.

"I could say the same to you [y/n], you know my name is Hank. Anyways. Let me fill you in on what I need from you..."

You shuffled in your seat, and pen poised to your notebook, you was a quick righter and a very good multi-tasker when reading and listening to information.

"So the equal rights for Androids is all well and good, but you've probably seen from recent news that we're still getting rebellious Androids who are asking for way more than the president can manage. So a new string of Red Ice has been made, it has been tampered with god knows what and giving users a berserk violent spree, before the stuff gives them a heart attack."

The information brought to your attention made you shiver. You have heard it whispered in the office and the increase of deaths skyrocketing from it. You saw Connor shuffle uncomfortably on his side of the seat, looking down and shaking his head. Hank continued.

"I know a girl who works in the accounting for the Eden Club, she suspects there are drugs being dealt within the building as customers have gotten more violent lately with their Androids. Theres a guy who frequents a lot and doesn't hire anyone, but prefer to mingle with the clients. We suspect he's the dealer. She's kindly made me aware that the biggest Eden Club event is happening this weekend. Black Tie situation and invitation only, she's snagged me one to use but from the description of the event, you need an android partner to accompany you."

"HA! And you want me to pretend to be an android for the sake of busting a drug dealer?" You snorted out, hand slamming on the desk in humour.

"No, I was more thinking you could take my place instead, and have Connor accompany you. It's not unnatural for women to bring their own male androids into the party, now that human and android relationships are becoming more frequent and public."

"Hank, I'm sorry but I'm not the type of officer to run after a drug dealer and arrest them." your hands waved up in the air in protest. "I'm useless in that department, I'm better off doing your research and arranging outfits for you both, rather than going there myself!"

Connor chimed in this time. "If I may interject, I think this is the best possibility of success. This is based on all known possible outcomes I've come up with and matched them with the data of the Dealer. I am confident in my analysis that this is the higher chance of success."  
He was formal and matter of factly in his tone. Both of his hands neatly flat on the table as he spoke. You darted glares at both of them, shaking your head in disbelief.

"You're giving me 2 days to research, plan and prepare for all of this? This is absurd."  
Your head dropped down to your open notebook that was lying on the table, you read through the notes taken down. Your heart skipped a beat but you could feel your blood racing. To be put into the battlefield yourself was an experienced you haven't been privy to yet, and it excited you. This could work, just a lot of at home research on outfits, behaviour and what to expect and the bust should be accomplished within 2 hours if you got the timing right. And a swift confession shortly after if all goes well."

Your head swung back up, without addressing the men in front of you, you scooted off the chair from the booth, Hanks words choked up in his throat as he tried to stop you, but gave up. He admitted defeat knowing this was a long shot anyway.

You returned momentarily with two glasses of Whiskey and a deep blue shot of liquid. Androids didn't eat or drink but with the new rules of equal rights, bars were inviting to androids by infusing Thirium into drinks safe for androids to have a placebo effect of getting tipsy.

"Gentleman..." you placed the glasses down in front of each counterpart, sitting back down in front of them, you raised your glass in the air, meeting with the middle of the table.

"I believe we have a deal."

Hank scoffed with laughter, cheerily grabbing his glass from the table and raising it higher than yours, giving Connor a nudge to lift his Thirium infused drink.  
"I'm afraid I don't drink Hank, but I will partake in this human custom to celebrate with a cheer." He lifted his glass reluctantly.

Both you and Hank, clinked glasses with Connors half raised glass, before tilting your heads back to take the Whiskey in one sitting. A satisfactory sigh coming from Hank and a slightly strained groan from yours as the alcohol hit your throat.

"I'm afraid, Connor, if you'll be out having a party with me, you're going to have to start liking the taste of those drinks, it's probably to be expected at the club."

Reader Relationship ^ - Neutral


	2. Adapt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new and exciting case in tow. You're quick to get down to research your current objective as well as learning more about your Android accomplice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly for character building for Connor and Reader.  
> I'd like to think at this stage, Connor is deviating based on what Reader is telling him.   
> Next chapter will include smut :)

After your small celebration in the bar, Hank had offered Connor's services to you and agreeing to let him stay with you for the next upcoming days. 

You and Connor sat in the car, location set to your small apartment complex. You read through the notes in your book, highlighting and making additional comments that sparked some inspiration for the case. 

~ Gotta find some outfits for the Club that will be suitable for the event... let's have a look at some online stores when I get in. 

You could see Connor from the peripheral of your vision that he was staring down at your notebook with you, head cocking to the side slightly when he was computing information he didn't quite understand, LED whirring from Yellow and blue as he soaked up the information from your notebook. He raised his head at yours, nodding complimentary. 

"You're quite descriptive, Officer. You managed to take in all the information Hank gave you when we were at the bar. It really does show your intelligence and your eye on detail, I have confidence that you will be excellent in your research."

"I do have a name y'know..." You snapped your notebook shut, slipping it back into the pocket of your long coat, shaking your head. "We're working together now, you can drop formalities, Connor."

"I understand, but our personal relationship is very bare and I would not want to offend you in any way, Officer." 

Reader V 

You shook your head, there was no point trying to reason with an Android who was nothing but formal with Hank in his investigations. You looked him up and down. Connor was very well polished. Tight smart black trousers that fell to his ankles neatly. His Cyberlife jacket straight and flush with his body, his tie handsomely pulled to the top on his collar. His face almost too human and too surreal, decked out with soft peppered freckles, a strong nose and fine slick back hair with a few tethers falling to his forehead. 

"Whatever you say, Connor." You drabbled half-assed. The automatic driven car stopping in the designated parking spot of the underground parking lot. 

You both stepped out, heading for the elevator, you pressed the button for your floor and you both quietly made your way to your abode. 

\--------

Some time had passed, you were stuck on your computer researching the club and the event from forums that was sent to you via email from Hank, said it was from the girl he knows who works there. This was very helpful with learning the schedule of the Club, what kind of entertainment was booked for the venue and what kind of activities and people that were to be expected. 

Connor has settled on your dinner table, palms neatly on the surface on the wood, his head down looking at your notebook, you finished your drabbles of hints and tips in the book and was hooked on to your laptop for the more in-depth, real deal. 

"Officer Reader..." Connor's voice broke the silence between you too in the quiet of the living room. He sounded curious.

Reader V 

You sighed, how many times do you have to tell people that you do have a name and that formalities aren't something you were hooked on. you turned around in your chair to face Connor, stretching your arms and giving yourself a break from slouching at the computer screen for mere hours. 

"Yes, Connor...Remember I have a name..."

"I know, officer, but I have a few questions relating to our case that I would like to run by you."

"Of course, would you like a refreshment before we sit down? Thirium coffee isn't my forte but maybe it will relax you a bit?" You shrugged, standing from your chair and slowly padding your feet to the kitchen, grabbing a cup for yourself and pouring yourself some coffee that was already made.

"No, thank you. I've yet to get familiar with the idea of android consumables."

You turned around, sipping from your cup. "Are you not excited? Or curious even? To feel more alive and in sync with humans by being able to eat or drink socially?"

His LED flickered yellow, processing the questions given to him. He looked down to your cup of coffee and back up to you. You gave him a reassuring but awkward smile. You felt uncomfortable in his gaze.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of..."

"No, [f/n]. I've come to accept that humans are curious creatures who long for answers that cross their minds. I am happy to relieve you of anything that may pique your curiosity with the Android population."

"It's not just androids in general, I'm talking more about yourself." Your hurridly rushed to the dinner table where he sat, and took a hurried seat next to him, placing your coffee cup on the table beside you. You looked intensely at him, causing him to lean a little further back, LED flicking yellow and back to blue.  
"Androids are fascinating, yes, but you're a more complex Android, almost one of a kind. Cyberlife made you into something that other household or worker based models cant handle. You're well equipped with various skills that top our regulated Police series!"   
You prodded at his face, the plastic skin artificially smooth yet slightly human. You tugged the tendrils of hair that fell on his forehead, they're smooth yet soft, as if he washed his hair with luxury shampoo every day. You grabbed onto his arms, squeezing them to test the flexibility of his skin, they dented with your fingers, almost feeling like muscles. You got carried away with your prodding and poking, examining the android and learning more about his figure. It was part of your job, and on a personal level, you couldn't help it. You've been shooed away by a few dates in the past when you decided to prod at their bodies. Which left you quite lonely in companionship.

Connors LED lit up red, unable to process the officer's actions as he watched you. It was without permission and a human experience he wasn't fully aware of. This wasn't a custom that he has learnt about. 

You paused, looking up at the red circle processing your actions, you relaxed your hands, letting go and slowly retreating them to grip your coffee mug. Slightly warm.   
"Sorry... It's part of my job, researching things...I got carried away."

"It is alright, [y/n]. There are things we are both not use to by now. It is a learning curve for our professional partnership." He rested a hand on your shoulder, clearly trying to comfort you. "May I ask you some questions, that is, if you are done with your research?" He said sternly, reeling his hand back and resetting his posture. Hands flat on the table.

"Yes, please... go ahead.." You gave off a small smile, Connor was learning after all and you felt a wave of happiness when he said your name. You reached over his arm to grab your open notebook from his side of the table and removed a pen from the circular stationary holder on the table top, you clicked the pen for the nib to be easily accessible and looked back at Connor with intriguing eyes. 

Reader ^ - Neutral

"I am fully up to date on the profile of the android we are looking for, and I have experienced the Eden Club once before during an investigation with Hank. I am aware this is a club based on sexual and explicit activities but I cannot understand why this event will be different from a regular day of business, could you explain for me?"

You enjoyed the fact that Connor was very polite with his works, but it was a little bit painful to be spoken to formally at work as well as at home. You brushed it off and continued with your answer.   
"Every year, the Eden Club hosts a grand event called the 'Garden of Eden'. It's a gathering of people who are interested in the business and prospect of the club to join and celebrate together and look at new models or activities that are waiting to be greenlit for the club to include. These include new Android models, maybe themed private rooms, a donation stand to help improve the bar and its selection of drinks. It is all varied."

Connor processed the information. "So, instead of visiting the Club for its services, we will be visiting with business intentions in mind?"

"Yes, you could say that. We'll be attending the event and pretending to be interested in the new activities. People that are attending have a lot of money, and they donate it to the topics they think can improve the Eden Club."

"I understand." His LED back to blue after mentally noting down the newfound information.   
"Hanks said the woman he knows explained to him that it is mandatory to bring an android with you. Why is this the case?"

"uhhh..." You didn't really want to answer the question, as the thought of it was quite disturbing and almost off-putting.   
"People who have a lot of money, and who are interested in business opportunities, tend to 'rent' or custom build their own androids, for personal use at home or.....something. The club insists on being accompanied by androids because if there was a particular model that grew interested with the crowd, people would want to vote for their user to mass produce a few for the club...androids are there for other reasons but...I don't think that's necessary to talk about." 

"Are the androids used for sexual experiences?" Connor leaned closer to you with intrigue in his eyes. You gulped at the question, looking around the living room to avoid is stare before biting your lip, returning the stare.

"Some are, some aren't. Some are merely household workers or specially modified to help their users needs. So for our situation, you won't be an android that helps to serve the police, it will draw too much suspicion. I think it'll be good to try and turn you into a model that is suitable for female companionship. Like a boyfriend bot...HA!" You smacked your hand on the table, laughing at your own words and you shook your head. This was almost impossible. As much as the case excited you, it was also stressing you out. 

"[y/n], I can't quite understand what is funny with your statement?" 

You calmed down now, straightening yourself up, you brushed off the creases of your crisp white work shirt and cleared your throat.   
" I have a couple of questions I'd like to ask myself, Connor."

"I am happy to respond to anything you would like to ask of me." He copied your actions, straightening his tie and pulling his flush to his top button, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and giving them a soft tug to straighten them out. 

"You'll have to wear something that isn't your regular uniform, are you comfortable with that?"

"If it helps us with our chances in this investigation, then yes."

"There are people attending that might want to be, a little more hands-on with you during the event. Are you also comfortable with that?"

This time Connor didn't answer. His LED flicked yellow, he looked to the window that was near the dinner table and took a glance at the scenery of Detroit.  
"I need more information to determine the best outcome of my answer."

You felt the discomfort coming from his voice, he didn't understand and you were the one who had to break it to him.

"People might want to touch your body, they might be interested in asking you questions. They want to see if you might be a good asset for the club. You're a very good looking android, I can only imagine you will get a lot of attention on you."

He turned to face you again and nodded. "If it means blending in so we are not caught, then I am happy to entertain the guests that approach us." 

Reader ^

You nodded in agreement, he was very mission focused and you had to praise him for it. 

\-----

The main questions were out of the way, you returned to your desk and ordered outfits that will help you both blend in with the other attendees, Connor was exploring your house. Stopping straight at any points of interest and leaning in or touching the objects, scanning them for information before setting them back and beelining for another point of interest. It was his way of learning more about you without having to ask any questions that may offend you. You simply accepted. Getting to terms with the how the android worked. 

"Outfits are arriving tomorrow and then we've got the party in the evening... hoo boy. I hope we can pull this off, Connor..."

Connor was in the bathroom when you spoke, he put down the shampoo bottle you used and smoothly walked his way back into the open space of your living room.   
"Please do not be discouraged [y/n], from our conversation earlier, I have no doubts that your plan will work smoothly. If it is ok with you, I'd like to do my own research to determine the best approach for my behaviour at tomorrow nights events."

"Go for it, I'm hitting the hay." You powered down the computer and unfastening a button or two from your shirt, you gave another stretch and a yawn escaped your lips. You looked back at Connor who had sat himself on your couch, sitting straight and head slightly dipped.

"I will update you with any information I think may come to good use for us, Officer. Please don't worry about me, androids don't get tired, but I will place myself in standby mode when my research is complete. Please get some rest." 

You nodded behind his back, the reassurance was comforting yet eerie. He must have gotten the question a lot of times before on how androids sleep or get comfortable. You assumed it almost became a second nature to him. With that, you turned into the hallway and went into your bedroom to settle down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was a boring chapter but I hope it sets up some framework on the characters and what's to expect in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts about this!


End file.
